The Wall
by The.Shadow.Night
Summary: It started as a bit of Wally-Robin brotherly bonding. Then it evolved into something much stranger... One shot, Pre-Invasion


**The Wall**

Robin awoke in the Mountain, shaking. He had had a terrible dream about Batman trying to kill him. Those had become commonplace after the Light incident on New Years. He decided to grab a midnight- wait, three thirty- snack.

Wally was already there. He rummaged through the refrigerator, wanting something sweet. He had pulled out a banana, when it was taken from him. He spun around angrily to see Robin sitting on the counter eating HIS banana.

"Come on dude! That was mine!"

"Do you want it back now?"

"Actually, yeah, I do."

Wally tackled Robin, pushing him to the floor. Robin held the banana high and pushed Wally off of him. He stood up and devoured the last of the banana.

"Feelin' the aster?" he asked Wally, who was getting up off the floor.

"No. Nor am I whelmed. Stop butchering English!"

Robin was about to come back with a clever retort, when he started thinking. "What are we doing?"

"Fighting over a banana?"

"But why?"

Wally thought about this for a moment. "I don't really know… It's like someone controls us both, using us for comedic stories that strange people read and review…"

"I know! So, if someone does control us, maybe even all of our world, how do we confront them to get them to stop?"

They sat and thought about this for a long while, when Wally unknowingly stumbled upon the answer. "What about the Fourth Wall?"

"The Fourth Wall? That only exists in movies."

"Couldn't hurt to try."

Wally and Robin forced themselves to look at the one place they had avoided before, the Fourth Wall. It wasn't hard to look at the others, so they knew that this was the one. When they looked at it, all they saw was a blank, white space.

"How did we miss that?" Robin asked.

"Must be whoever's controlling this," Wally guessed.

Behind them, an exhausted Kaldur entered the room. "Wally, Robin, it is time for training."

"At four in the morning?" Wally asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I do not know. I felt as if I should tell you to train…"

Robin pulled Wally aside. "It's the person. They're trying to stop us from reaching them!"

He faced Kaldur. "We can train in the morning. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Kaldur nodded and wandered off. Robin and Wally set their sights once again upon the Fourth Wall. They proceeded towards it, only to be distracted by the squeals of Artemis, Zatanna, and M'gann as they ran through the Mountain. The two boys turned around just in time to see the three girls fighting over some clothing, completely topless.

Wally's eyes grew wide; he was completely mesmerized by the sight. Robin, however, had seen much worse in some of Gotham's worse districts, and promptly turned around. He was sure that this was another ploy by whoever was controlling their lives. When he noticed that Wally was still staring, he slapped him and pulled him around.

"Dude! What was that for!"

"We've got a mission. You're getting distracted."

"Fine, let's just get this over with so our lives can get back to normal."

They kept walking towards the Wall, when Roy magically appeared in the Mountain. He was raging drunk, and saw Wally and Robin as villains. He reached for his bow, but seeing as it was missing, ran towards them with fists swinging.

Robin and Wally quickly knocked him out, trying not to hurt him. Then they turned back to the Wall. Soon, they reached it.

"Now what?" Wally asked.

"I don't know," Robin replied, reaching out to touch it.

He laid his palm flat on the Wall, then tried to pull it away. He was stuck tight. Then something on the other side started pulling. Wally grabbed Robin's hand and tried to pull him back. The Wall sucked them both in.

The two reemerged in blank whiteness. The wall they had just emerged from showed the kitchen of the Mountain, where they had just been. Robin pushed against it, but nothing happened.

_I wish Batman was here…_ Robin thought.

The scene suddenly changed to a room in the Watchtower, where Batman was working on the computer.

"Woah! How'd the screen change?" Wally said.

"I think I did it. I wished that Batman was here while touching it."

"So, ya think we can see anywhere in the world?"

"Maybe. I wonder if we can see the person in charge of this mess."

Wally and Robin glanced at each other and decided to try it. They placed their hands on the screen and wished to see the person controlling it.

Almost instantaneously, the screen switched to a picture of a completely normal girl sitting on her bed, typing on her computer. A dog lay at her feet. Another girl entered, tried to sit down, but was barked at.

"She must be the one doing this to us," Wally said. She's so normal. And boring!"

"Yep," a voice rang out through the room.

"Who was that?" Robin asked.

"I'm Shadow. And you're ruining my brotherly bonding story."

"Sorry?" Wally said.

"It's all right," Shadow said. "I just wish you'd quit it."

"Well, you're ruining our lives!" Wally retorted.

"And we're kinda stuck here," Robin brought up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you felt that way. But writing is what I do. If I don't write, I disappear."

"Really?" Wally asked.

"No, but I'd have way too much spare time, sitting around doing nothing. I might end up causing enormous amounts of global warming just so I can live on a boat."

"That doesn't even make sense," Robin said.

"I'll put you back in your world, and try not to mess with your lives too much. Just don't mess with the Wall again, you might bump into someone not as nice."

"All right," the boys said.

Seconds later, they were once again in the kitchen.

"That was the weirdest thing ever," Wally said.

"But it was asterous!"

"Stop it with the English butchering."

Robin woke with a start. He had just had the weirdest dream ever. There was some girl controlling his life and a Fourth Wall...

He looked at the clock. It was about three thirty. Maybe he should go get a snack. He wandered off towards the kitchen.

Behind him, hidden from view the Fourth Wall glimmered white. Shadow stood behind it, controlling this world, because she couldn't control her own.

* * *

**So, I tried to do a bit of comedy... I don't really know how it went because I was half asleep through most of it. And I couldn't get anyone to proofread it. I really hate rereading my work because I just want to delete it all. Sorry if it's bad.**

**-Shadow**


End file.
